Signs of various kinds are known in the art. Signs vary in size, shape, and composition but typically serve to present text and/or images that can be viewed by an observer. Signs often serve a promotional purpose, in which case the text/images typically convey information regarding the goods or services of a given brand.
Signs are often illuminated to facilitate viewing. In some cases this comprises applying light to the viewed side of the sign. In other cases this comprises applying light from behind and through the sign. The latter approach is known as backlighting.
Closely-spaced fluorescent-lighting tubes often serve in these regards. Unfortunately, though effective for at least some application settings, fluorescent tubes typically contain mercury. This mercury, in turn, complicates disposing of or recycling fluorescent tubes. Fluorescent tubes are also relatively large and come in only a few form factors and sizes. These size restrictions, in turn, can limit design freedom for the sign designer.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.